criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Andrus
Jeremy Andrus is a serial killer who appeared in Limelight. History Jeremy's background is not specified or verified, although Hotch's brief summary of it said that he came from a poor broken home, had a criminal record of petty crimes and lewd behavior and went to trade school where he studied to become an electrician. His childhood drawings suggested that, as a child, he had a happy childhood and several interests but after his mother divorced his father or died, he became reclusive and, over time, developed sadistic tendencies. As time passed, Jeremy became a serial killer, starting in 2002 and keeping it up without his murders being connected until 2008 (Limelight). At first, he abducted one woman at a time with months between victims, but eventually he had to speed up his killings to get release, eventually escalating to torturing two victims at once. When he no longer was able to derive enough pleasure, he stopped paying rent for a storage unit containing incriminating evidence, ensuring that the contents were sold off through an auction, in order to relive his crimes through the media coverage. In the beginning of Limelight, the contents of the self-storage facility were sold after he missed paying his rent. When the buyers looked among them, they found sadistic pornography, bondage images and journal pages in which Jeremy had planned his future serial killing, writing about various methods of torture, abduction, binding and suspension techniques, etc, accompanied by drawings. They contacted the police who in turn contacted the local FBI. An ambitious local agent, Jill Morris, saw the incident as a way to gain personal fame and improve her career, but realized when she looked through the items that there was nothing among them proving that Jeremy had lived out his fantasies. She planted an old strain of her own hair (she was blonde, but had dyed her hair brown to be taken more seriously and kept some of her old hair as a keepsake) among them and called for the BAU, who sent Rossi and Reid to look through the items. Tricking them with the planted evidence, Jill ensured that the rest of the team arrived. As the investigation proceeded, the BAU used the journal pages to determine Jeremy's M.O. and discovered some of his real victims. As a result of Jill's media coverage of the case, Jeremy developed a fixation on her personally. He eventually abducted Kat Townsley, a female journalist and friend of Jill, emailed Jill a scanned-in letter along with an address to a parking garage, made Kat call her, abducted her as well and took them both to his residence. He then tortured and killed Kat, making Jill watch. The BAU were able to narrow down the list of suspects to Jeremy's address and were able to save Jill just before he was going to torture her. As the SWAT team entered, Jill told him it was over. Jeremy replied: "No, it'll never be over. Not for us." and allowed himself to be arrested. He was last seen in an interrogation room being questioned by Derek, confessing to murders he had committed over the years. Modus Operandi Jeremy would abduct his victims in various ways. After that, he would take them somewhere secluded to suspend them from the ceiling, torture them by electric shock and sometimes rape and strangle them. He targeted Caucasian, attractive career women in their 30s. He would take their clothes as souvenirs and alter them to his size in order to be able to put them on and perform rehearsal fantasies, listening to audio recordings of the torture while pleasuring himself. Profile Jeremy was profiled to be a white male in his 30s-40s. His knowledge of circuitry wiring suggests that he works as an electrician or an electrical engineer, a job which gives him access to his victims' homes or workspaces, giving him time to observe them. He targets successful career women because he finds them strong, righteous and unattainable, so he seeks to tear them down, reduce them to base sexual creatures and punish them. He is a true sexual sadist of the anger-excitation typology, meaning he becomes sexually aroused by his victims' suffering. Technically, the killings come afterwards, what he's after is their pain. Jeremy frequently called women "bleeders", a misogynistic term referring to menstruation. Known Victims * March 3rd, 2002 Dana Foster * January, 2003 Karen Patters * August, 2003 Lindsey Minton * November, 2003 Anson (first name unrevealed) * 2003-2008 Presumably several unnamed victims (see Note) * 2008 Mimi Adams and Sara Coswell (were killed at the same time and buried in the same grave) * 2008 Katrina Townsley * 2008 Jill Morris (attempted) * Note: Derek and Reid estimated that, by Limelight, Jeremy would have killed a total of 23 victims by 2008. During an interrogation scene in the end of the episode, Jeremy had confessed to 17 murders, and by then he hadn't even gone through all of 2006. Notes * While investigating his murders Jill Morris created several possible nicknames for Jeremy, which include The AC/DC Killer, ETK - Electrocute/Torture/Kill, The High Voltage Slayer, The Fusebox Butcher and The Shock Therapist. Appearance * Season Three ** Limelight Category: Serial Killers Category: Criminals